


A King and His Knight

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: You weren’t wrong per se about Iwaizumi being a knight in shining armor, but you forgot to factor in that a knight always serves a king and Iwaizumi’s king will always be Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	A King and His Knight

You look like an absolute mess. Bruises are beginning to form around your throat and left cheekbone, buttons are missing from your blouse, and mascara is running down your face as you sob. But that doesn’t stop you from running as fast as you can on trembling legs, desperate to get away from the monster hidden behind a charming smile and chocolate brown eyes. 

You had been so flattered and ecstatic when the star setter of your volleyball team had started talking to you. Which girl at Aoba Johsai wouldn’t be? Oikawa was handsome, charming, and athletic and you didn’t think to question anything when he randomly began chatting with you between classes. You didn’t question him asking to eat lunch with you. You didn’t question him walking you to school. No doubt ever crossed your mind as he slowly began weaving himself more and more into your life until it seemed like the two of you were never apart. 

But that changed today when Oikawa asked you to stay and wait for him after his volleyball practice. Like always, you said yes without any hesitation and patiently waited for the tall brunette outside of the gym. You bid farewell to the rest of the team as they filed out before you went inside to find your new friend who patted the seat on the bleachers next to him. Seated side by side, you look at him questioningly and are met with a gaze full of hopeful anticipation as Oikawa asks you to be his girlfriend. You can hear the clocks on the gym walls tick as your heart sinks. Yes, Oikawa was the dream boyfriend for a majority of the females at Seijoh, but not for you. 

Nervously biting your lip, you gently let the boy down, trying to soften the blow as much as you could, saying you’d still love to be friends and that he’d find a girlfriend in no time with how popular he is. But Oikawa is motionless and with his face turned down, you can’t see his expression so you aimlessly ramble on until you’re shell shocked into silence when Oikawa finally lifts his head to look at you. There’s no smile, there’s no flirty wink, there’s only pure malice that makes your heart leap into your throat in fear. Your flight or fight instincts triggered, you make to stand up when Oikawa lunges at you and you both go crashing onto the bleacher floors. His hands are around your throat and you are terrified as you frantically fight to breathe. “You, bitch! I did everything right. I did everything a good boyfriend should do. I wasted so much time and effort on you and you have the fucking nerve to reject me?” You barely register the seething words falling from his lips as black spots begin to blur your vision and you feel like you’re about to faint from the lack of oxygen when suddenly his grip loosens and you gasp, spluttering for breath as you try to scoot away from him. A bone crushing grip on your ankle stops you from moving too far as he stares at you. “I’m going to give you one more chance. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Now that you can finally breathe and begin to register everything that’s happening, fury rages inside you. How dare he try and bully you into a relationship with him? You glare at him as you spitefully tell him you'd rather die than go out with a psychopath like him. But your hackles raise as Oikawa breaks into a belly bursting maniacal laughter at your fighting words and you’re so distracted by the absurdity of the situation that you don’t have time to react before a hand is powerfully striking you across your face. Literally knocked to the ground, you sob from the pain and shock of being hit and your mind is reeling to come to terms with what’s happening as strong hands drag you closer to a warm body. His hands are savagely ripping the top of your blouse open as he pins you to the ground, kissing and biting any inch of skin he can reach with reckless abandon. It’s pure luck that in your frantic flailing motions you’re able to kick his injured knee hard enough that he rears back from you in pain and you take that opportunity to bolt out the gym doors, through the school gates, and down the streets of your neighborhood. 

You’re running out of breath and your muscles and lungs begin to ache with the need to rest when you see a familiar head of spiky hair walking in front of you and you cry out his name. Startled, Iwaizumi turns around to see who’s calling for him and a look of horror flashes across his face as he takes in what state you’re in. He lets you crash into his arms as you sob into his chest and tell him everything that happened. Iwaizumi has always been kind. He’s always been the voice of reason, a pseudo-parent to the rambunctious boys on his team, a natural leader others look up to. _Surely you can trust him to help you_ , you think to yourself, as you bury your face in his chest and continue to cling onto his strong muscular build. Unknown to you, as you find comfort in the vice captain, he is opening his phone and shooting a text message behind your back before quietly slipping the device into his pocket and wrapping his arms around your trembling frame.

He treats you to a cup of tea at a local cafe and the two of you talk about lighter topics as a way to distract you. Soon enough you’re both laughing and you feel more at ease. It’s growing late, but you don’t want to go home just yet, afraid of bursting into tears again at the sight of your parents. Seeming to sense your hesitation, Iwaizumi asks if you want to hang out at his place for a bit. It is a Friday night after all and there’s no school tomorrow. His parents are also out of town, so there’s no one to worry about bothering. Convinced, you shoot your own parents a text letting them know you’d be home late before walking side by side with the ace.

When you arrive at his house, he tells you to make yourself at home and you both deposit your school bags before getting some snacks and drinks from his kitchen. You make your way to his bedroom where all his game consoles are, but you freeze when you swing open his door. There laying on Iwaizumi’s bed is Oikawa and he’s staring at you with a feral grin on his face, eyes twisted with rage. You try to turn and run back out the room, but instead you collide with a hard chest and your face pales as you look up into emotionless green eyes. Iwaizumi easily picks you up with one arm and slings you across his shoulder as he closes and locks the bedroom door behind him and tears begin to fall from your eyes when you hear the resounding click of the lock. 

Maybe afterwards, when every single one of your holes is stretched out, when it feels like there’s no more tears left for you to cry, and when you agree to be Oikawa’s girlfriend just to make it all stop, you’ll realize how foolish you were to run to Iwaizumi. You weren’t wrong per se about Iwaizumi being a knight in shining armor, but you forgot to factor in that a knight always serves a king and Iwaizumi’s king will always be Oikawa. 

But for now, you lie there on Iwaizumi’s bed, your upper torso held up by the ace as he encircles your waist with toned arms and hooks his chin over your shoulder while Oikawa brutally thrusts into your aching pussy. You lie there as Oikawa persuades Iwaizumi to participate and together they stuff you fuller than you've ever felt before. And you lie there, reluctantly losing yourself to pleasure as your body is thoroughly used over and over again. 


End file.
